D'une mère à sa fille
by Ministarlet
Summary: Une lettre adressée à Usagi. Cette fois, pas d'ambiguité, on parle bien d'Usagi Tsukino !


**D'une mère à sa fille.**

**

* * *

**

_Je tiens à remercier Unknown Reader pour reviewer la plupart des fics sur Sailor Moon !  
Encore une lettre à Usagi, mais cette fois il n'y a aucune ambiguité voulue. Si vous confondez, c'est que j'ai raté ! C'est bien Ikuko qui parle._

* * *

Usagi,

Je suis désolée... Seulement, je ne comprends plus. Je n'ai jamais rien compris ! C'était tellement simple lorsque tu était plus petite et que je devais seulement être assez forte pour résister à tes caprices quand tu voulais une glace...  
A présent, tout est plus compliqué... Nous ne l'avons pourtant voulu ni l'une ni l'autre.  
Si seulement tout redevenait comme avant !

Je suis vraiment désolée Usagi ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire, je te le jure !  
Depuis que tu es partie de la maison en claquant la porte, je n'arrête pas de pleurer, et ton père n'est pas dans un meilleur état que moi... Tu manques beaucoup à ton frère aussi, même s'il essaye de le cacher par crainte d'être ridicule.

Quand tu es venue dans la cuisine pour m'aider à préparer le repas, j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas et me préparer à une révélation. J'ai attendu que tu te livres à moi, mais je ne voulais pas forcer tes t'es contentée de me regarder et de me demander si je t'aimais. Evidemment que je t'aimais, ma chérie, tout comme il est évident que je t'aime encore !  
Après tu t'es installée à table, à ta place habituelle, et tu nous a dévisagés attentivement pendant que ton père écoutait les informations. Tu ne semblais pas vraiment intéressée par ce qui se passait dehors, les monstres en ville, la panique des gens, l'inquiétude de ton père. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu agissais comme si tu étais déjà au courant et que tu avais eu le temps de t'y faire.  
Seulement, quand ton frère a dit que Sailor Moon allait se charger de ramener l'ordre, tu t'es troublée. Tu as répété la phrase de Shingo, et puis tu as ajouté d'une voix fragile que Sailor Moon était si jeune... Ton père n'était pas d'accord. Si cette guerrière voulait en découdre, c'était qu'elle était volontaire ! C'est à ce moment que tes yeux se sont remplis de larmes et que tu as secoué la tête comme pour chasser de ton esprit les paroles de ton père.  
Et là, tu as inspiré profondément, et tu as ouvert la bouche. Shingo t'a cependant empêchée de parler. J'avais compris depuis quelques heures déjà que tu n'allais pas bien, et je m'inquiétais vraiment pour toi, Usagi.  
A la fin du repas, alors que j'étais en train de débarrasser la table, tu nous a finalement demandé de rester assis quelques minutes. Tu avais quelque chose d'important à nous avouer.  
Ton père s'est inquiété, a émis quelques théories farfelues, comme quoi tu étais enceinte, que tu te droguais... Moi, je savais que c'était encore bien plus grave que ça. Shingo t'a taquinée, mais je lui ai demandé de se taire, et tu as commencé...  
Cependant, tu n'as pas eu le temps de finir ta phrase. Je pense que si tu nous l'avais dit à ce moment, nous aurions éclaté de rire et t'aurions dit d'être moins dans la lune, ou de consacrer ton imagination à trouver un moyen d'améliorer ta moyenne de maths.

Dans la Lune... L'expression me fait sourire maintenant. Je ricane, ma chérie, je ricane.

Nous avons entendu un bruit de verre cassé, et une femme se tenait devant nous. Elle semblait déterminée à se battre. Ton père nous a tous poussé derrière lui, prêt à nous défendre coûte que coûte, mais tu as résisté et tu l'as rejeté derrière toi. L'inconnue s'est adressée à toi d'une manière agressive. Tu as répondu avec la gentillesse et la politesse qui te caractérisent.  
Luna t'a crié quelque chose, mais personne dans la famille n'a relevé. Pourtant, un chat parlant, c'est assez surprenant. Mais ce n'était pas plus étonnant que toi qui ouvres ta broche (d'ailleurs, d'où la tiens-tu ? Personne ne te l'a jamais offert, à ce que je sache...) et te transformes en Sailor Moon.  
Je devais m'évanouir, mais je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux de toi. La lutte a semblé difficile, et tu as eu besoin de l'aide de Tuxedo Mask. A l'issue de la bataille, tu étais écorchée de partout, mais il a pris soin de panser tes blessures. La façon dont vous vous regardiez, la manière que vous aviez de vous toucher, tout indiquait que vous étiez amoureux. Quand il t'a embrassée, ton père a voulu protester, mais je l'ai rapidement fait taire. Tuxedo t'a regardée, tu as hoché la tête, et vous êtes redevenus tels que je vous connais : Mamoru Chiba et Usagi Tsukino, mon unique fille.

Tu semblais épuisée, il a dû te soutenir jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche. Je vous ai observés quelques minutes en silence, il te murmurait des mots de réconfort et tu te contentais de caresser sa main du bout des doigts. Au bout d'une éternité, tu t'es tournée vers nous. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu serrais sa main tellement fort qu'il en avait eu un geste de recul.

Nous sommes restés debout, ton père, ton frère et moi, à vous regarder. A te regarder. Je me disais que j'avais mis au monde la fille la plus courageuse de l'univers. Et dire que je te reprochais ta fénéantise !  
Tu as commencé à tout nous expliquer, calmement, et il prenait parfois le relais pour ajouter un détail ou quand tu étais à court de mots.  
J'ai pu tout accepter, la rencontre de Luna, la broche magique, les combats, le secret pendant toutes ces années, j'ai même accepté ta maternité. ChibiUsa te ressemblait tellement ! Mais je n'ai pas su accepter l'histoire de ta précédente incarnation, ton histoire en tant que princesse. J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais spéciale, je le savais, mais je pensais simplement que je le pensais parce que j'étais ta mère ! Je refuse l'idée de ne pas être ta mère, et qu'une autre femme t'ait mise au monde bien avant moi ! Lorsque j'ai dit que tu n'étais plus ma fille, je ne le pensais pas, je t'assure ! Je voulais simplement me convaincre du fait que tu n'étais pas simplement Usagi Tsukino. Enfin si tu l'es, mais.... Je ne comprends rien à ces histoires de réincarnation : je t'ai portée pendant neuf mois, j'ai fait de la rétention d'eau, je n'ai pas su garder mon petit déjeuner pendant des mois, je voulais des courgettes au chocolat toutes les heures, j'ai eu mal, je t'ai libérée de mon corps, et tu n'es pas ma fille ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne te mérite pas ?

Shingo dit que c'est un grand honneur d'être apparenté à la princesse de la Lune. Mais en quoi en est-ce un ? Tu continues de te faire appeler princesse par certaines Senshis, et tu réponds bien plus souvent au nom de Sailor Moon qu'à celui d'Usagi. Et un jour, tu renieras totalement ton passé de Tsukino pour te consacrer à ton rôle d'épouse, de mère, et de reine.  
Cependant ma chérie, tu es une Tsukino. Au moins, tu l'es pour tout le monde, et pas seulement pour une poignée d'élus. Sailor Moon est inaccessible pour la plupart des gens, tandis que ma petite Usagi est gentille et présente pour tout le monde. Tu es certes une princesse, tu le sais depuis des années, mais tu es aussi ma fille qui faisait les corvées quand on te le demandait.

Les habitants de ton royaume sont morts, et tu ne peux pas faire revivre la famille de Serenity. Alors, profite de nous, ma chérie, nous sommes vivants, en bonne santé, et terriblement malheureux sans toi.

Reviens à la maison, je t'en supplie !

Je t'aime.

Maman


End file.
